The Adventures Of Love
by AllyKat2496
Summary: A girl must find her parents and realize her true self.


**Chapter 1**

**Finding Out **

"Sara, have you finished your homework?'' Aunt Mary said cheerfully to me as she came through my door to the front of my light blue house with lavender shutters and doors. My house looked so much like a fairy tale painting rather than an old, but beautiful house with roses and vines running down the side of the house.

Aunt Mary had been going through hard times ever since her husband Bob (heart attack), her friend Katie (hit by a cement truck), her Mother, Annabelle (old age), and her friend's sister Annie (we don't know how she died) whom she was friends with too, all died.

I had invited her to live with me because of the hard times and because the economy was down. Also she was getting a little bit old and she could not pay her rent, so she lost her house.

"It's not homework, it's my job," I replied. I felt sorry for correcting her but I had to, she was older now and had memory loss. I had a degree in animal sciences, art, and spying. I only had jobs in two out of the three, but I was very experienced in all of them. I am a veterinarian and a spy for the National Animal Abuse Rescue Association or N.A.A.R.A.

I was too worried about my parents and sisters Kayla, and Janie that I forgot to ask her how her day was. They had been gone for a year and one month, because they were at the castle meeting King James and Queen Victoria.

Whoop-de-do.

Imagine the president dies and so does the vice-president, well the king and queen are backup for the U.S.A. That is how all of this works.

"Sara, I want you to know something, and quickly." This time I heard her and I came. "The king has died, and has accused your parents and your sisters of killing him!"

"But if he is _really _dead than how have they been accused?" I cried.

"I know you are upset, but you are the _only_ person that can save them. Oh, and by the way I don't know."

I heard a voice then in my head, and I think it was an angel calling me. She said, "Darling, you _are _the only person that can save them. I know that you are very scared to do this but I want you to know that you will be alone in the beginning, just to be prepared." The voice sounded very amiable.

I then knew I had to do something. Either I would give up my family and save myself or I would save my family and sacrifice myself. I had to do something, and soon, before they got locked up in a prison tower. I thought, and thought, and finally concluded to go and save them, after all that they have done for me, and besides that, they are the only ones I will ever have. I then heard the **James Bond Theme Song Music **in my headand I knew then that I needed to go now. Mom, Dad, Kayla, and Janie were all counting on me to do this.

The moment I heard my thoughts one by one (because before, they were ALL rushing through my head) I passed out, fainted, or whatever you might want to call it.

"HONEY, are you all right?" but I did not hear her. When I woke up, I was in my silk bed. It was very unpassé. She repeated herself again, and then asked me if I was all right. I still could not respond. In addition, I was starting to get worried. She was too. Another voice was telling me to talk. Moreover, after that I heard another. I think it was actually my own. I said, "Hi, do you want to be my friend?" But, in a pre-schoolish; kindergartenish; little kid kind-of voice. No one said anything to me after I _thought _I had said something. However, maybe I was dreaming. Wait, did I really say **that. **I mean that is so unlike me. Nevertheless, I knew that Aunt Mary was with me, but I still could be in la-de-da-de-da land still passed out, but now on my pink corduroy sofa bed. Which was also very unpassé for the time. I then remembered that I needed to save my family and automatically sprung up like a bullet. Was I really with Aunt Mary, or was I in another dimension? I didn't know. Wherever I am, I knew that I was awake and not 'asleep' if that's what you might call it.

I wondered then if I could call Aunt Mary on my LG lipstick-red colored cell phone. I then remembered that I should also call my friends Marie Livingston and William Henderson. I tried to call each of them but they all did not respond. That's so not like them. I thought about what I should do now.

**Chapter 2**

**Mr. Fake **

I was now about to be stuck to a spider's web. I screamed a girly kind of scream. "It's just a nightmare!" Marie and William cried together. I was awake now, and relived. "I am so glad to see you!" I cried back. I then sobbed and cried until they asked me if I was doing this on purpose, and then I asked what happened and they answered all my thoughts, concerns, and questions.

I saw a letter on a table and it was addressed to me: Sara Love. I walked over to it, but in the process I realized that I was in the hospital. When I was done looking around, I opened the letter. It said, "My Dear Sara, I just found out that your parents have been informed to the notice that Mary Passant is dead. I have sent the notice to them saying that you are to live with Ms. Marie Livingston,

Sincerely,

The King."

O.K. things were really getting worse and more suspicious now. First the king **"dies"** second the my family is accused of killing him, third my beloved Aunt **"dies" **too**,** and fourth the king writes me a letter saying that my Aunt has died, but the king wrote it, not some one else. I knew that. I needed to do something and even more than before.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A doctor came in, but he looked suspicious.

"I really would like to get out of here, and quickly!" I yelled as if the doctor was three fourths deaf. But instead of being nice and kind and reassuring me, he quickly pulled out a whip and struck me twice. I screamed.

"C'mon, we ought to get out of here and quickly, before he strikes you too!" William said as he watched me get struck the fourth time now.

"Don't worry, he's a doctor." Marie said.

"I'd hate to do this to you but he's a fake!"I replied. We all ran out with a second to spare, "Mr. Fake' 'the doctor' followed. He tried to whip me again but he missed by an inch. I screamed again and this time a nurse saw this happening and ran after him. We ran out of the hospital and Marie confessed to William and I that she was wrong and that we were right.

It then occurred to me that William Henderson was missing, Marie and I looked around for William while trying to stay out of 'Mr. Fake's' way. "Sara, Marie, I glad to see you! Please help me out here now!"

I looked around for William Henderson, because that was his voice, but all I saw was a robot. He had suddenly lost his grammar since he was with me in the hospital. "**ROOOOOBOT!" **I screamed as if I was meeting a robot, but I was! The robot was probably about thirty-five feet tall and me… Only five foot six. **I was doomed.** I screamed for William Henderson and Marie Livingston to come but only bad luck came forth. I took out a pencil and a scrap of paper from my hobo style purse (which was actually a receipt) and started to write my will, but I heard a voice telling me to stop and look around, I did what I was told. I think it was the angel I heard telling me to go on the quest.

The quest. Oh no!

**Chapter 3**

**Family Conversation **

I saw a taxi and it had people holding a sign saying **CALL YOUR PARENTS IF YOUR NAME IS SARA **so I did.

"Hello?" I yelped.

"Honey, is that you?" my mom answered worrying about my voice.

"Yup, was that you passing by Elmwood Street in the taxi?"

"Yeah! Was that you holding on for dear life by yourself, with a robot right behind you?"

"Um, where the heck are you now?"

"Well we just passed by England. And now…. 5…4…3…2…1… um...we just passed by China."

"What day, month, time, and year is it right now?"

"Today is Friday May 13, 2056. The time is 9:05; please stand for the Pledge to the Flag. I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic of which we stand one nation under God, indivisible, and liberty and justice for all."

I hung up the phone and cried. I knew that in order to get to my family back I would have to find a time machine and that was nearly impossible these days. I also knew that today was Friday, May 24, 2008, 2:45p.m.

I called for a taxi and asked for it to take me to 1234 Cherryblossom Avenue, New York City: my home. Once I had gotten there, I packed all of my belongings that I would need for a month's trip or quest if you might want to call it that but I prefer to calm myself and call it a trip, to save my sanity, you see. I took my pet cat Angel and packed her belongings for a month too.

She purred, and purred until she fell asleep on my pink, purple, and white striped window seat. I tried to wake her slumber but I could not do it, she looked too cute. Rolled in a ball; purring; and just asking me to rub her belly. It was just too cute. But on the other hand I knew that if I left her here she would be unhappy and not safe. I needed to do this. The quest. I mean trip. It was an hour later when she woke from her sleep, and she asked me for food but I did not give it to her. Instead I said to her, not aloud though, but thought to thought~ we need to go on a quest, but now more than before. In response she said that is purrfectly fine, and then started purring again. I knew that she wanted food but I could not risk the chance that I would have to carry her, or that she would fall asleep in slumber again. But I did pack her traveling pet carrier, food dishes, and water dishes, along with anything else she would need or want, but I stopped right as I was packing the first item in the suitcase.

**Chapter 4**

**Angel's Secret **

Angel was a good kitten and very energetic, if the Energizer Bunny was a feline, than she would be their mascot: The Energizer Kitten.

"Meow?"

"I know that you're hungry." I said.

"MEOW!"She mewed a horrific scream for a cat to do, yet alone a kitten.

"What!"

"Look outside!" Angel said.

"You just talked, aaanddd you're packing your own suitcase!"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that."

"But you are just a kitten."

"A_** magical**_ kitten." Angel corrected.

"Wait, so you said **what**?"

"Look out the window."

The robot was trying to kill me. Again, and again.

"Come, Angel go out the back door flap where the mail comes in. I'll go through the window."

"NO! I will not let you die on my watch, look, I have dealt with him before and killed him, but this is just a replica… don't worry….you go through the back door, and **I** will go through the window."

"O.K., you know more than I do. I am sure of that." We did as we planed and succeeded with the first part of the quest.

I then took a ladder, climbed to the top, took apart the robot, and found a time machine latent inside! "Hop inside, quickly." We took off. I set the time machine to Tuesday, May 10, 2056 4:08 am.

"Let's go find them," I thought.

When we arrived a man said "Yo, little girl, would you like to buy some joe?" He held up the peace sign. He looked a little bit drunk, well maybe a lot.

"Let's go Angel!" I said to her in my mind. She once again meowed but this time before she came with me she bit the stranger and then came to me, the stranger still looking drunk, but very confused.

When we got away and in a safe place, I asked Angel, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but wait, aren't we in New York City on Cherryblossom Avenue. OMG! It's you as an old lady!" screamed Angel.

No it could not be me: Old, WRINKLED, and 48 years old. I'm only 23 right now, I did some quick calculations and this is 28 years in the future.

I could change it.

It then happened, I saw my family; food being thrown in their face; they were in prison and my mom was not there, though she gave me a clue: _**Today is Friday the 13**__**th**__**; the time is 9:05 please stand for the pledge to the flag.**_

Tomorrow I would go to a school and find my mom, but first I would have to find a school that begins at 9:00 to 9:05. Then I would take a taxi and ask them to take me to the school where I would show the front office who I am, get a visitor's tag and find my mom: Mrs. Love.

I did my research and got a hotel room, and once I snuck in Angel, because they don't allow pets in, I looked around for a phonebook. I found one and I don't know why, but I did a funky dance. I then got up and looked under New York City schools: New York City Secondary School~9:00- 4:30. BINGO!

"That is the one that we need to go to," I thought; "Let's get a good night sleep." "Angel wake me up at 6:45 so we can be early or on time. If you wake me up at the correct time I'll give you an extra great treat."

"O.K., but I am very hungry _**right now**_."

I fed her but she was still very hungry, I was worried that she was getting sick. Meow, chortle, meow, cry. Something was wrong, and it was my job to save her as her caretaker.

"I need hug, make me purr, I lose magic, and I die." Angel said. I cried while she purred and at the same time I hugged her.

Then she handed me a watch, it said live or die, fight or flight, it rather looked like a timer mixed with a gas gauge in your car. The timer said what I needed to do to get magic back, but it also said how much time I had before **all **magic ran out. I had to find my family, rescue time, find out the mysteries about the King James and my Aunt Mary, and rescue magic too.

**Chapter 4**

**Stalker **

I ran to Times Square and called for a taxi then and hoped that it was not too late. The person driving asked me to look at the time on my other watch, the one that tells actual time.

"It's 8:40." I said. It was getting late.

"Hey, um, hey lady, where do you want to go?"

"New York City Secondary School please."

"Sure, get the heck in then."

Boy was he P.! He called me a jerk right as I was thinking, not only was he a manic, he was a crazy person.

"Look if you want the sale, you'll be nice, if you don't want the sale that's fine. I can save my money."

"Fine, save the money, but I'm going to make your life miserable." I did not dare to say a word. He was a real jerk. "You're here lady so get lost! NOW!!"

I got out of that taxi and looked for the license plate, but there was none. I looked at the taxi's number: 101432. PERFECT! YEAH! I dialed the police's phone number: 911.

"Hello, can I report a taxi driver?" I said.

"Sure, what's the license plate number?" The police replied.

"There was no license plate; front or back, but the taxicab's taxi number is 101432!"

"Sure, there is none with that number; there are only four digit number codes on taxis in New York."

"Just track it down!!!" I replied. I heard some screaming, then a gag, and then a gunshot.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut you **BEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!**" Someone said to me.

**SOMEONE WAS STALKING ME!!!!!!!!! **I quickly turned my head and looked around to see who was watching me – no one I knew or cared about. I wondered what the person or gang was doing stalking **ME**. I wondered why_** I**_ was SO interesting. I just needed to mind my own business. But this was my own business. I was SOOO confused. I just wanted to get out of here, and fast.

**Chapter 5**

**All Mixed Up**

I looked around for a sign that said where the school was. Just as I thought it would be, the driver of the taxicab was hoping that I would be so annoyed with him that I would get off the taxi, when I was so angry; that when he said that I was here I believed him. What a fool I am now. I believed him, the robot that I thought was William Henderson, and the angel that said that I would be alone in the beginning, but the quest was practically over.

By the way who was saving my cat at the moment? I screamed for another taxi to take me to The Alley Hotel, and thank the lucky stars and God that is was not the same guy that kicked me out of his taxicab. By the way, who are the lucky stars? I had no time for worrying about that; I had a kitten dying of loss of magic; a family lost in time; an aunt supposedly dead; and a stalker trying to stop me from the quest I need to complete.

I was so worried about Angel that I forgot about the prophesies that the angel said to me in my head when I was in the hospital. She had said that in the beginning I would be alone, but later on in the quest I would have someone with me. I looked around and sure enough not one but two people were with me.

It was William Henderson and Marie. I was never so thankful in my whole entire life before; I had my friends with me when I thought I would never see them again. Never ever in my life. I hugged my friends, but then William Henderson pulled me aside and said "Happy birthday Sara." And kissed my cheek. I just about fainted again. I never thought he loved me but I had loved him ever since we had been friends for a couple months. Maybe he was shy. I had been shy all my life but then again I was out going to all people. I loved him. It happened so quickly, he pulled me close to him, and whispered in my ear these three little words. "I love you." We just stood there hugging each other but I was crying all that time. I then had the guts to say….

"I thought you didn't love me so I didn't say I loved you too." I sobbed a happy one and when it came to a yield I saw that Marie was standing with me too.

"All William Henderson talked about in the time machine ride coming here was you. He loves you very much and…"

"She means... I love you." And yes, you are all I ever talked about in the ride here, but not only here, but always."

He was hiding something from me, and I wanted to know what it was but I didn't want to ask just yet.

William Henderson was nervous and relieved, Marie was happy, and I was happy but at the same time in shock. He loved me and I loved him, I then thought about what he was hiding from me but then I blurted something out to them.

"Marie, you go to the Alley Hotel and take the key for the room I am staying in, oh, and take care of Angel. She is dying. Hug her and make her purr. William Henderson stay with Marie."

"NO! I want to go with you. Who is going to save you if you need help? I want to go not with you for that and that only, but I need to ask you and your parents something." William Henderson said offended.

"That's fine with me. Come on, let's go!" "Marie, please save Angel, please! Oh, call me if she seems strange to you." I said to William Henderson and Marie.

'O.K." She replied.

I wanted for William Henderson to stay away from me now for the adventure, but that only. I couldn't concentrate now with him loving me the way he did and still do the Adventures of Love. "Hey that should be a book title." I said without thinking.

"What should be a book title?" William Henderson asked.

Of course he asks.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

I felt so bad saying a lie to a person I love. Although my un-happiness I felt a sigh of relief off my shoulders when I felt the urge to look up and see that we were here at the prison, and that the school was just around the corner. I sighed, and threw my arms around his head.

"You're awesome William Henderson." I cried.

"Thank you, very, very, much." He cried back.

**Chapter 6**

**OMG **

"Hey William Henderson do you want some coffee?"

It was the guy that asked me the question about wanting some_** joe **_that was stalking us. He was still drunk.

I looked at my watch from Angel and there were fourteen and three quarters of an hour left till **all **magic went---------

"BOOOOOM"

"RUN! WILLIAM HENDERSON! RUN!" I yelled, but never so loud before.

"SARA! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" He yelled back, but as never before to my ears.

The sound of a city's cry of fearful men, women, and children hurt my according-to-my-mother 'perfect ears.' But I heard another scream, one, no, two maybe, no, three, four. YES!!

**Chapter 7 **

**My Family Reunited **

"Mom, Dad, Jamie, Kayla! Angel?"

They were there standing amazed that I knew where they were, but baffled that they were all there with me.

I hugged them all and kissed each and every one of them.

"Honey, I am SO sorry---."

"Its fine mom"

I felt bad cutting her off like that, but then when I felt that I felt a sigh of relief at the same moment. When I felt that sigh of relief I could hear a certain type of music from my childhood.

When I do feel that bad, no matter where my family was nor myself compared to them, I feel good at the same time because I know that my family loves me.

I love my family and they love me and no matter who I marry, what food I eat (as long as it's healthy), and no matter who, what, where, when why, and how I do all my actions and what I say, they will respect me, love me, and care for me the way that I do for them.

I then remembered what was going on around my family, me, Angel, Marie, and

William Henderson.

**Chapter 8**

**I saved the world!**

I loved my William Henderson, Angel, Janie, Kayla, mom, dad, Marie, and, oh, well, of course, myself all very much, but we were all baffled when we saw that there was a BIG, GIANT, THIRTY- FIVE FEET TALL, ROBOT STANDING IN FRONT OF MY FIVE FEET- SIX LITTLE BODY.

"RUN! RUN! RUN! EVERBODY RUN!" I screamed as if I just saw with my own two eyes, a bloody murder.

"Why aren't you running you idiot, you freak, you freak' in little baby?" It was the robot and there was 99.9% chance that there was someone running that voice, that robot, that------------

"Mr. Fake!!!!!??????????" I cried.

"What?" everybody in the world must of heard me scream like that because at that moment everybody in my sight of seeing looked at me and more.

I tried to think as quickly as, well, never before.

I climbed to the top of that freak' in back at you robot; took of that lid of a head and found…….

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Fake.

William Henderson then shot up something wait, wait, oh yeah! A cell phone, but not any cell phone, my cell phone, it had been missing since well, I don't know when, but there were a couple other things, a pair of handcuffs, a smelly sock, oh my gosh that smells horrible, a clothes pin and a box.

"Open your cell phone, and listen to the messages I gave you. Then put them on pause and fallow them carefully. Please do not mess them up." William Henderson cried from down below.

"Put the clothes pin on your nose. Then put the smelly sock in front of Mr. Fake's nose and hold there until he passes out, when done make sure he is 'asleep', after that put handcuffs, on him, fasten tightly, and call the police. When completed please open the box and call me for the answer."

I did what I was told but what box would need an answer?

I opened the box very carefully and wait, I just saved the world, no just New York City, well no, New York, I just saved New York.

**Chapter 9**

**Love **

I loved William Henderson very much and I knew he loved me too, but I did not know why he would talk in riddles or not tell me the whole thing completely.

"My cell phone's ringing again" I exclaimed happily.

"Hello?" I said to the now-non-ringing- cell-phone.

"Hi its William Henderson, have you done it yet?

"Almost, I just need you to tell me what is in the box."

"No, you have to be brave, like you haven't already and open the box." He snickered.

I opened the box carefully and found a princess cut diamond ring sitting on a plush velvet stand.

"Will you marry me? My Sara. The love of my life." William Henderson said lovingly.

"You really love me don't you?" I cried.

I sobbed, cried, and sobbed a loving cry.

"Hello, Sara, are you O.K.?"

"William, I am fine, as long as you're in my life, I will marry you, no matter what."

"You need to know how much I love you and your mother and father already know that I have proposed."

"They know!" I was shocked.

"Yes and they are waiting to hear what they're wonderful daughter has to say.

I was flattered.

"Then, tell them there is to be a wedding." I said cheerfully.

**Chapter 10**

**Our Wedding**

The music starts playing and the chapel comes to life. The bride starts down the aisle and looks happy, proud, and cheerful. The groom looks nice and so does his-wife-to-be. The groom's emotions are the same as the bride's. And their family and friends look proud.

"Do you take this man, William Henderson to be your lawful wedded husband?

"Yes." I cried happily.

"And do you take this woman, Sara Love to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes and I will always."

"Well than, you may now kiss the bride."

"Oh no you didn't!" a voice yelled as he did the finger motion to it.

And of course someone had to say that.

And of course that person was Mr. Fake.

But he was there, but looking happy for us and there was Angel making her own dream come to life: a friend, but not any friend a boyfriend.

~ 18 ~


End file.
